


Against All Odds危情

by xiaomuecho



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原文地址http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8038900/1/Against-All-Odds</p><p>Author: Genevieve Kelly </p><p>Hunt和他的小队赶赴乌克兰执行一项任务，没什么可担心的。直到Brandt突然变成了他过去的老敌人的目标，一切急转直下。小队不顾自身危险奋起保护Brandt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Against All Odds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/208042) by Genevieve Kelly. 



Chapter One

 

这支新组建的IMF小队被派去执行一个偷回被窃机密文件的任务。一位大型公司主公司坐落在香港的董事长丢失了这份文件。显然这人认为文件放在他家比放在他办公室要安全。可惜他笨到让自己被一位美女飞贼偷走了文件。

Ethan Hunt和他小队的其他队员强烈反对接受任务，直到他们知晓IMF怀疑雇佣了那飞贼的人，Nicholas Bishop，黑客，飞贼和谋杀犯。IMF遇上过这个男人，但是他最终逃离追捕并在杀掉IMF一个特工后消失了。

Hunt和他的队员们追踪他，找到了每一个bishop写在支付名单上的男人和女人，最总他们找到了幕后黑手。多亏其中一个黑客交代了他老板的隐藏地址。总的来说，任务是个小意思。直到他们要拿下Nicholas Bishop的时刻。这暴徒异常狡猾。

“你特么在哪儿Benji？”ethan冲他耳机那头的技术员大叫道。他正在追着前头这个男人从中国边境进入北朝鲜了。【哪有这么容易啊金正日答应解放军也不带答应的二话不说毙了你啊队长】“我需要你拦住bishop！现在马上！”

“我正努力控制大桥，”Benji快速回答。“再几秒钟就好了。”

Ethan一边大喊一边努力追上bishop，“如果他穿过边境，我们就再也抓不到他了，如果他逃脱我一定甩了你。听明白我说的话没，Benji？”

Benji回答道，“好，好，我听见啦。快追吧你。”

就在nicholas要穿过桥梁时，Brandt突然不知道从哪个地方窜出来把这杀手扑倒到地上。可是这男人几乎有Brandt身形两倍还在努力挣扎，他们都过界了。Ethan往前一窜及时的抓住了Brandt的手阻止他掉进下面的河里。Bishop抓住Brandt的腿乞求他们把他拽上平地。

Jane想要抓住他们以让ethan把Brandt和bishop都拉回来，他们成功了。桥开始上升。Benji兴奋的一边边重复着我做到了我做到了，ethan，Jane和Brandt忍不住大笑，ethan粗鲁的拽着bishop的胃用拉链锁绳把他的手腕绑在身后拉上来。

“有什么可笑的？”Benji问道。“我做了你让我做的事。”

“你晚了点，Benji，”ethan回答。“我们抓住他了，多亏了Will。”

Brandt努力喘匀气，看向ethan说道，“下一回，别让跳到你前边。顺便说一句，多谢。”

Ethan说道，“没问题，干得好！”

 

两天后

 

Ethan, Will, Jane, 和 Benji都在Benji的房子。在IMF总指挥部听取了他们的报告后，他们决定来场烧烤喝点酒来放松。Benji跟着摇滚的节奏在烤架旁跳舞，Jane躺在泳池里的筏子上。Will独自一人坐在一张桌子的旁边，喝着苏打水而不是像其他人一样喝着啤酒，知道ethan过来坐在他对面的椅子上。

“一切还OK？”队长问道。

“除非我必须喝酒否则我不会碰一点酒精，你知道，以防万一什么的，”Brandt冷淡地说。“我不喜欢酒精。”

Ethan点点头，“我知道你父亲的事，每当他喝酒后就会打你。我们遗憾，但是那不是绝对的。为什么你不放松一下自己？其他的人都很放松愉快，除了你。”

Brandt困惑地看向ethan回答道，“我很放松也很愉快。我保证，我真的很好。”

“你可以告诉我任何事，你知道的，”ethan坚定的说。“是关于那天晚上吗？我是说，你在千钧一发之际干得非常漂亮，当你越过桥的边缘抓住bishop。”

“不，一点都不好，”Will回答。“只是因为你及时抓住了我，救了我。相信我，我们遇到过比那凶险得多的时刻。记得你愚蠢的飞跃迪拜酒店的窗户吗？你很幸运有我在那儿抓住你，否则你早就变成地上的一坨。”

Ethan大笑点头道，“是啊，那可真够蠢的，但我知道你会抓住我。”

Will回答，“呸你才不知道。你都几乎不认识我。”

“我知道的足够多了，”ethan说，“我对了，不是吗？”

“对对，你是对的，”Brandt抿了一小口他的啤酒。“你提起我的父亲这一点倒是挺有趣。那混蛋刚因为某些原因被释放了。要是你问我，我会说他就应该得个余生都腐烂在监狱的下场。”

Ethan问道，“为什么他会入狱？”

Will转开视线答道，“当我12岁时，我的妈妈自杀了。我跟她并不亲近因为她从不做一丁点尝试阻止我父亲打我，她甚至在邻居因为噪音叫来警察后维护他，但我明白她只是怕他。在他死后，有次他几乎打死我。他因为谋杀未遂而被逮捕，可说实在的，我不在乎他对我做了什么，我关心的，是他杀了我的妈妈。”

“我很遗憾，Will，”ethan回答。“如果能让你感觉好点，我父亲也是个败类。没什么跟你相似的，但是…”

“谢了，”Brandt轻笑道。“你认为Benji做的那些烤肉能吃吗？我认为他太专注于摇滚乐了。”

Ethan喊道，“嘿Benji！别不管烤肉！”

Benji喊回来，“他们超棒，我的朋友！就来一口永远改变你的价值观！”

“我有点害怕，”Brandt边和ethan大笑边说道。Ethan的电话突然响起来。

“Hunt，”队长答道，然后认真听IMF部长说话。“明白了长官。我们马上就到。”

Brandt看向ethan问道，“我想，这是我们的另一件任务？”

Ethan点点头答道，“没错，看起来明早我们得去乌克兰。我们会在路上听取任务详情。”

“那就是说我们今晚还可以接着玩，”Jane从ethan身后走过说道，拿起桌子上的啤酒走向Benji和他一起跳舞。

Ethan和Will大笑着看着他们的朋友们跳舞。几分钟过后，Benji大叫着烤肉好了。正如技术员说的，这烤肉是他们吃过的最好的。原来Benji是个好厨师。不过可不是个好舞者，但小队成员还是挺高兴看他尝试跳舞。

TBC

请自行带入ethan跳迪拜塔那里，果然配合默契老夫老妻

Brandt是个可怜的孩子，小时候竟然差点被打死。。

我有点爱上benji了，萌死了！


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

第二天早上六点钟左右，Ethan，Jane，Brandt和Benji乘坐着IMF出资的秘密专机前去基辅（乌克兰共和国首都），这也是这份工作的特殊待遇了。起飞一小时后，Ethan终于接到来自上司的信息，Theodore Brassel，他们最新任务的详述。

当映像结束后，Benji开口，“所以，我有话直说了：我们飞去基辅解救某个俄罗斯平民的儿子，这个人同意去美国指认某外交官决心尝试成为个丧心病狂的独裁家。外交官绑架并威胁要杀害这个十六岁男孩除非这个男人不去指证。我说的对吗？如果我说得对，这跟我们有什么关系？”

Ethan回答，“因为，如果Andrei Vasiliy成为基辅统治者，他会获得使用多发导弹的权利，IMF有理由相信他会利用它们展开一次大规模袭击美国的行动。我们中途拦截了很多录音和信息表明vasiliy机器憎恨我们。我们的平民，Ivan Piotr不知原因有直接证据让Vasiliy下台，但是拒绝交给我们，除非我们营救他的儿子，Fyedka。”

“我们怎么知道他的儿子是死是活？”Benji问道。“有证据吗？”

“他儿子三天前被带走后每天两次Ivan会收到他儿子最新情况的更新。”Ethan回答。“直至两天后的中午。Vasiliy和他的人让那孩子活着，却没给我们时间组织营救计划。”

Brandt说道，“Andrei Vasiliy很聪明、谨慎，正如Benji所说，神经质。他和那孩子不会很容易被找到”

Ethan转身对Brandt说道，“这就是为什么我们被叫来执行任务：因为我们是最好的。”

“如果我现在手头有啤酒，我就会喝掉，但我猜一瓶水也行啊。”Benji说道。

“给你给你。”Ethan说道边递给他一瓶水，Will和Jane跟他们击掌加油。

当十二个小时后他们在基辅的私人停机坪着陆，队员们已经做了有关vasiliy和他的知名合伙人的大量调查。他们发现那男人在失败数次后满是挫折以致不能再当基辅的统治者。他远不够获得足够选票，所以他希望借犯罪活动和恐怖袭击，虽然政府部门和CIA，还没有把他和多起犯罪联系在一起，但Piotr拿着大量必须证据站了出来。现在，轮到IMF主事，Ethan有了个计划。

在他解释这个计划之前，Jane问道，“一个平民是怎么能够把我们需要的扳倒Vasiliy的证据搞到手的？”

Will回答道，“Ivan Piotr可不仅仅是个平民。据说他是Vasiliy的秘书。没经过武器训练也没做过什么脏活儿，但是Vasiliy需要人帮他记录一举一动维持公司运转。Piotr就是那个人，直到他良心发现。他把记录全部偷出来，但他的儿子没有被即使送出来。现在除非我们救出那孩子否则他不会给我们记录的。这是我今早得知的。”

“好吧，所以我们的计划到底是什么？”Benji问道。

“选举只有不到一周了。”Ethan回答。“我们不会在这儿停留太久，但Brandt需要作为参谋接近他，就说有机会帮Vasiliy赢得大选，他求之不得。但实际上信息是假的。直到我们把Piotr的儿子就出来他会一直被分散精力。那意味着Brandt，你的任务是得到那个败类的信任以找到那孩子的地点。但愿Vasiliy能把你直接带到那儿。”

Brandt无语的看着队长问道，“为啥我得去当那只入虎口的狼？”

Ethan回答，“因为你是我们小组的参谋，也是唯一一个能设法完成这件任务的高智商人士。别担心，我们会支援你的。”

“那他为啥会信任我一个美国佬？”Brandt再次问道。“他可恨死美国人了，你忘了？”【开始了，参谋夺命连环问。。】

“正如我所说，你得说服他你是他的同盟。”Ethan回答道。

Benji说道，“你可以让他认为你因为被误判为叛国罪而背叛了国家，美国把你列为‘最想抓进监狱排名第一号下下辈子别想出来’名单，但你福大命大逃出来了。”

Jane继续说道，“现在，你小宇宙气的都要爆发了，迫不及待想要赚点大外快。”

“你们这帮站着说话不腰疼的，”will冷嘲热讽道，“敢情你们没担这风险。”

“Jane和我会搞定目标的合伙人，Benji会监视关注你的。”Ethan说。“你做得到的，Brandt。”

Will轻笑答道，“你知道，每当这时候我多希望我从没当过参谋。”

Jane回答，“如果你没当过参谋，你就进不来咱们小队了。”

“我想如果我没加入咱队我还能多活两天。”will嘲讽道。

“可能真对，”Ethan说。“但我已经加入IMF挺长时间还活蹦乱跳的。我很照顾朋友的。（And I take care of my friends.）”

Benji问道，“不顾一切？（Against all odds?）”

Ethan看着他们每一个人，严肃的回答，“不顾一切。”

TBC

嘴毒Brandt开始了。。

Ethan才是题目的由来。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Brandt把剩下的几个小时都单独花在了他宾馆的房间里，这样他就能把伪装整合在一起，而其他人都忙着拿技术设备。不久，Brandt的门上响起敲门声，Brandt打开门，看见Ethan站在门外。Will请他进来，就做回床上的笔记本电脑前继续工作。

 

Ethan先开口说话了，“Benji和Jane一个小时前都会房间休息了，你也应该睡会儿。”

Will回答道，“如果你想要我成功完成任务，那我最好完成这些工作。”

“你也得睡会儿，还是说你失眠不能睡觉？”队长问道。“我知道你在飞机上像我们一样尝试过，但是…”

“跟我父亲没关，”Brandt飞快地回答。“就是因为任务。找到Vasiliy关着Piotr儿子的位置是我的任务，就像上一个保护你和你妻子的任务一样，我需要知道那孩子是安全的。只是另一个保护任务，即使我现在知道你的妻子很安全，我还是无法感觉到一丝一毫的轻松。事实是，上一次作为一名外勤特工我还是失败了。”

Ethan点点头回答道，“我就知道你会这样想。你实名出色的特工，Brandt。我完全的信任你，Jane和Benji也是，甚至luther也挺喜欢你的，他轻易可不会喜欢谁。你能做到的，比我们所有人都会出色。你身为特工的本领和身为参谋的头脑是我见过的最出色的。自从我们小队的第一次任务，我们就是不可被打败的。”

Brandt答道，“你很感激你如此对我有信心。”

“很好，现在睡一会儿，否则我就敲晕你。”Ethan一边从床上站起来一边说道，他走向门口。

“好吧，”Brandt轻笑道。“谢谢你，Ethan。”

Ethan走出门回答道，“不客气！”

第二天，Brandt走进小俄罗斯饭馆，坐在窗户的旁边，一览无余小队的有利位置：他们都戴着耳麦以保持通话。IMF发现Vasiliy的一个合作人是这家饭馆的老板，他本人更是这里的常客。小队的计划是will走进餐馆，给自己点份午餐，等待男人的到来。之后伺机而动。

Brandt在目标进入前坐在那儿等了四十五分钟，后面还跟了两个保镖。男人谨慎的观察着餐馆里其他的顾客，只有Brandt和另外两对夫妇。他们发现那两对夫妇一边吃一边安静地谈话，而Brandt专心致志的坐在电脑前。当他们觉得没有危险后，Basiliy和他的人坐在餐馆主人的桌子边和他谈生意。他们根本没发现，IMF小队的人正在窃听，多亏了Benji按在Brandt身上的窃听器。

不幸的是，这两人什么有关Piotr儿子的重要线索都没有说。但是他们正在谈论即将进行的大选，他的民调比预期落后很多。Vasiliy生气的把他满是红酒的酒杯扔过房间，吓得他的合伙人一缩。Brandt看见后从桌子旁站起身缓慢的走向vasiliy身后。

“打扰一下，Vasiliy先生，我不小心听到你有关大选的最近结果的担忧。”Brandt冷静的说。

“没错，先生。”当他的保镖飞快站起接近毫无防备的特工是Vasiliy操着浓重的俄罗斯口音说道。“我不太喜欢邀请陌生人是关注我的事情。”

Will回答，“好吧，我知道你是谁：Andrei Vasiliy，基辅的下一任总统候选人，极有可能在日后当上整个俄罗斯的总统。我的名字是Jason Raines：前CIA犯罪与情报参谋，现在我们不是陌生人了。”

Valiliy微笑道，“你有点胆子。我必须得说，我挺敬重你。你到底想跟我说什么呢？”

“我更想说建议，”will回答。“作为一名前CIA参谋，我对你知根知底。Vasiliy先生，但不用担心。我不是来敲诈你或者骗你说出可以引渡你回美国以逮捕你的情报。我说前参谋，并不是因为我辞职了。我因为试图警告他们一起针对美国的恐怖袭击而被炒鱿鱼，他们不相信我，因为他们没看见我发现了什么。之后当我试图让他们听取我的意见时，他们用叛国罪迫害诬陷我。无论如何，我想方设法逃出了我的国家跑到亚洲藏身。如果你不相信我，你可以自己看。你一定有自己的办法检验我的话。你可以知道的是我说的都是真的，我希望能帮助你赢得大选。如果我想做我就能，你得付我一千万美元。”

“我得收回我的话。”Vasiliy笑着说。“你可不只是有胆子。你是我见过的最疯狂的人。我不轻信，特别是美国人，相信你是知道的。”

Brandt说道，“你到底想不想赢得大选？”

在Vasiliy回答前，他们被一个意想不到走入餐馆的人和Benji在耳麦中的惊叫打断了“等会儿，那是不是Fyedka Piotr（被绑架的男孩儿），自己走进来的？”

“很明显他不是我们以为的受害者，”Ethan回答。“原地待命。”

“Andrei！”男孩儿走到桌子旁愤怒的叫道。“Dimitri刚跟我说你威胁我父亲如果他拒绝放弃指认你你就杀了我。真的假的？你真想杀了我？”

Vasiliy回答，“当然不是了，Fyedka。你父亲根本不知道你离家出走来找我了。我只是想利用这点。假装你被绑架，他就会回来我这儿了，我们就能为祖国的未来继续战斗。我跟你保证，你不用害怕我，我的朋友。”

Fyedka点点头说道，“我信任你，但我不信任Dimitri。他看我就像看垃圾。”

“别怕他。”Andrei回答。“Dimitri 没有我的命令啥都不会做的。”

就在这时，另一位意料外的访客突然走了进来让Brandt心底一凉，他认出了走进餐馆的男人，意识到他的伪装几分钟后就会被暴露。新进来的人很快走向Vasiliy和他握了握手，然后视线扫过他，突然从夹克里掏出一把枪指向Brandt，露齿一笑。当Ethan，Benji和Jane从观察点看见他们的队员陷入麻烦时他们飞快的跑向餐馆，努力在Brandt被男人干掉前救出他们的朋友。

 

TBC

最后一段看得我好紧张…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

就在新进来的人就要冲Brandt开火时，特工冷静地通过耳麦对队员说道，“别轻举妄动（stand down）。”

之后Vasiliy用手盖住他朋友的手枪，缓慢的让他放下，其他的人都抬起枪对着Brandt，领头人看着Brandt问道，“你刚刚是不是让我的朋友不要动（stand down）？看起来你们两个认识啊。你到底是谁？”

Ethan和Jane听到Brandt的命令后就停了下来，他们在参观的两个入口拿着枪等待时机谨慎的通过窗户观察着内部形势。没有市民关注他们，因为他们都知道里面的是谁。

Benji隐藏在对面建筑的房顶上，因为餐馆房顶上有两个保镖，但当他看见听到Brandt陷入麻烦中后，他从隐藏地点跳出来用麻醉枪飞快的放倒了保镖。之后他在天窗旁等候Ethan的命令。

“如果你想要知道我真的是谁，问问Dimitri吧，”Brandt停顿了很久后说道。“他知道。”

“他的名字是William Brandt。”Dimitri 回答道。“他也不再CIA工作。他为IMF工作。”

Vasiliy看了看他的朋友问道，“你是说你过去工作的地方？这难道不应该是一个有趣的巧合吗？你们再次聚首。告诉我你到底为什么在这儿，Brandt特工。”

Will在Dimitri为他解释时保持安静，“他在这儿一定是为了一个任务把你拿下，我的朋友。那意味着，这附近有更多特工：我说的对吗，Will？”

Ethan命令他进攻时Brandt一直保持安静，当Ethan和Jane从窗子冲进来开火时Vasiliy的人防御开火。Vasiliy和Fyedka在酒吧后作掩护，但探出头观察情况。Benji炸开了天窗跳到一个体型巨大的保镖身上帮助Brandt拜托抓住他的保镖。Brandt一被放开，他飞快地和想要冲背冲着他们和两个保镖搏斗的Ethan开枪的Dimitri打在一处。

Brandt决定把前IMF特工缴械，但Dimitri比他强壮，几分钟后在Will被瓶啤酒瓶砸在后脑上后，就被掐住喉咙钉住了。Will意识清醒想要挣扎，但是Dimitri力气太大，他的挣扎慢慢弱下来。这时Jane用膝盖顶他的头，把他从Brandt身上剥下来扔到地上。

Ethan跑过来帮Brandt站起来，当IMF小队四位成员打算逃出餐馆时，Brandt看见Fyedka飞快的跑去抓住了男孩儿拖到自己脚下，一把把他扔到了他朋友的怀里，然后拿出把枪指着Vasiliy的头。

“你，也跟我们走，我们要把你交给当局。”Brandt生气道。

“我建议你照我们的朋友说的做，”Ethan添了句，Benji和Jane冲着剩下打算冲上来的人开火，直到他们看见Vasiliy站起来而Brandt把他拽到身前当做掩护。“命令你的人放下枪，否则他们就没有老板了。现在！”

Vasiliy飞快的喊道，“照他说的做！放下你们的武器，快！”

Dimitri走到领头人身前，凝视着Brandt叫道，“如果你认为你能够逃出这个国家，你可就大错特错了，Will。我们会抓住Andrei和那个男孩儿回来的，我也会杀了你。如果你的朋友死了，他们都是因为你。”

“Ethan，Will，我们需要现在赶快离开这儿。”Benji飞快的说道。“越来越多的Vasiliy的人很快会赶来的，我们没有机会的。”

“我们快走！”Ethan吧Andrei扔向Jane，一边命令道，之后他拽着看着Dimitri的Brandt走开。

Benji从夹克里拿出一个烟雾弹拽开拉环扔向袭击者，借着烟雾的掩护逃脱。Ethan跑到街上一辆车边，用枪指着司机命令他出来，之后小队飞快的把Vasiliy和Fyedka塞进车里。Dimitri和另一个保镖试着射击，但只打碎了后窗。

确定安全后，Ethan看向副驾驶座上的Brandt问道，“你还好吗？”

Brandt双手握住放在脑后安静地答道，“我很好，有点头晕，但我很好。”

“你可以点都不好。”Jane回答道，从座位上移动手臂查看他的伤口。“伤口很大，流血壮观。我们得回宾馆给你处理。”

“我们的烂摊子怎么办？”Benji惊讶的问到。“我的电脑还在房顶我隐蔽的地方呢。”

Jane抬头看向技术员，一边抓着Brandt的后脑仔细观察着，一边回答，“别管了，我们宾馆里还有两个电脑呢。”

Ethan还是看向Brandt，他注意到他的朋友的双手在不停的颤抖，紧紧压在紧闭双眼上缓解疼痛，突然他狠狠地打了下仪表盘怒吼道，“混蛋！他死了！他不可能还…”

“他到底是谁？”Ethan打断他。“我们知道他曾经是IMF的特工，但你们俩之间到底发生过什么？”

“Dimitri曾是我的一个老搭档，但在和他工作两年后，我发现他不干净。”Brandt挫败的回答。“他把政府机密卖给出价最高的。我收集证据交给部长，但他逃跑了。我最终抓到了他，直到他差点杀掉我，当我队里的另一名特工从背后射中他后，我以为，他死了。那些鲜血…我不能解释他现在是怎么回事。”

Benji问道，“好吧，在你们搏斗后，发生了什么？我是说，他的身体怎么了？”

Will拉开Jane的手，靠向前答道，“一个清扫队介入带走了他的尸体。我在向部长汇报，接受嘉奖，我没听说任何意外。直到现在，我才知道。我们的任务因为我失败了！”

“这不是你的错，Brandt，”Ethan坚定地回答。“我们谁都不知道你过去人生中的鬼魂会从阴影中出现。另一方面，没什么失控的。我们找到了Piotr的儿子，甚至抓到了Vasiliy本人。我们只要把他带给正确的当局，我们就能回去把孩子带给他的父亲，这样他就能指认了。我们做得很好。你做的也很好。”

“嗯，听起来蛮讽刺的，你听见Dimitri刚才说过他不会让我们离开这座城市的吧？”Benji问道。【Benji你个倒霉孩子】

Jane和Ethan同时瞪着技术员，直到Brandt答道，“Benji是对的。这也太简单了。一旦,..”

Benji打断他，“你说啥，简单？”

“我的意思是他将要做的无论如何都会干扰我们完成任务，”Will以叙述事实的语气说道。“他是个非常聪明和厉害的特工，你知道。他一点都不在乎Vasiliy和孩子，但他在乎他的报酬。他在乎复仇。我刚刚让你们每个人都变成了目标，只要你们想保护我。”

“你过你让我们放弃你，你自己解决他，Brandt，你可以忘了这茬了，”Ethan坚定地说道。“正如我说过的，我们保护自己小队队员，我保护自己的朋友。”

“Ethan…”Brandt说道，而Jane再一次打断他给他处理脑袋上的伤口，直到他们回到宾馆。

她回答道，“Ethan是对的。别担心，一切都会好的。”

Will看向她答道，“真希望我能相信这句话。”

“我也是，”Benji嘟囔道，所有人再一次瞪着他。“抱歉，我是说，我当然相信一切都会好的。为什么不可能？我们无坚不摧。”

“当然了，”Ethan微笑着说道。“另外，我们可能没我希望的那么容易逃出来，但那并不意味着我们不能叫外援。我相信Luther会很高兴帮忙的。”

 

TBC

被啤酒瓶子砸后脑的参谋QAQ

benji你真没有眼力价。。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

回到宾馆后，Ethan，Jane和Benji马上跑到房间拿上他们的工具，而Brandt和仍呆在卡车车厢里的犯人留在车里。即使在宾馆很安全，他们也不愿冒Dimitri和Vasiliy其他保镖会追上的危险停在这里。在下一场意料之中的打斗到来之前，他们不想冒险让平民受伤。

在马上回到车上后，Ethan继续开车，前往一个他们但愿不会被很快找到的地方，Jane则拿出急救箱给Will的前额疗伤。血流得慢了点，但伤口看上去还是很可怕。

处理完毕，Jane开口说道，“我刚在伤口上放了块绷带，但无论等会儿我们去哪儿，我都得给你缝针。你朋友对你真够意思。”

Will安静的呆着，他们注意到他沉浸在自己的世界里，Ethan轻柔的用手掌覆盖住Brandt的肩膀轻摇着获取他的注意力，说道，“没事了。你现在很安全。”

“抱歉，”Brandt飞快地回答。“是的我很好。我有点头痛，吃点阿司匹林就好了。”

“还得缝几针，”Jane回答道。“他把你打得很重。伤势没那么严重你简直幸运死了。”

Brandt轻笑了声，安静地答道，“我脑壳可硬了。”

Benji答道，“我可没有硬脑壳。我很高兴你脑壳硬，毕竟你比我挨打多。我是说…你懂的。我当然不是希望你受伤。”

“所以，我们待会儿到底要做啥？”Jane看向Ethan问道。

“有个废弃工厂，离这儿挺远，在我们的敌人发现我们之前我们可以用那里疗伤。”Ethan看了眼后视镜。“应该能给我们争取点时间计划接下来怎么做。”

十五分钟左右，小队到达了他们的临时指挥部。Benji和Jane拿下装备，Will和Ethan把Vasiliy和Fyedka从车里拽出来绑到独立的房间里。这样他们就能分别审问二人又避免他们通气。

Jane终于找到机会给Brandt缝线，Benji找了把椅子找寻Dimitri想要做的事情，Ethan抓了把椅子，坐在Fyedka的对面，凝视着这孩子，最终说道，“我得说，孩子，我没想到这么快就能找到你，你还没病没灾的。”

Fyedka观察了Ethan一会儿说道，“我不懂你在说什么。你们是谁？”

“我们是谁一点都不重要，”队长答道，“你父亲雇我们来基辅营救你，因为他认为你被绑架以要挟他不要指认Vasiliy。而事实是，你自愿投奔这个混蛋因为你喜欢他的政见不喜欢你父亲想要指认他。现在，我们从对话中知道了绑架并不是你的想法，但另一方面，我们会把你带给你父亲。他会指认，Vasiliy要为他杀的人付出代价。我对你的问题是，你到底是为什么想要这么个残忍冷血的如同希特勒般的独裁者统治你的国家？”

“你不会懂的，”男孩儿答道。“我父亲都不懂。你们四个美国人懂什么？”

Ethan从椅子上站起来，面朝门走去，说道，“你可能是对的。我不会懂，但再说一遍，我也不想懂。你想叫就叫吧，但这附近几英里都没有人。我建议你还是保持安静不动：为你自己好。”

当他从主房间走出后，Jane刚刚给Brandt缝完线，她看向Ethan问道，“他告诉你他为什么和这个神经病在一起了吗？他还是个孩子啊。”

“不幸的是在俄罗斯这样的国家，孩子得比实际年龄再成熟点才行。”Ethan说道。

“有多少孩子像他一样选了这样的一条路啊，”Brandt道，“并不是所有孩子，但比你想的要多得多。”

Benji突然急促的说道，“额，伙计们？我们有点问题。”

Ethan问道，“是什么Benji？”

“我恐怕我们现在被这儿的警察因餐馆枪击，谋杀若干平民，绑架和间谍活动而被通缉了。”技术员紧张的答道。“我是说，我们可能是做了这三样事情，但很明显Dimitri和Vasiliy的人夸大了，让我们被基辅甚至是俄罗斯同时通缉。”

“我们都知道他不顾一切想要阻碍我们离开这个国家，”Ethan笑道。“不然你以为我为什么叫外援？”

Jane和Benji对Ethan笑了笑，他们都看向Brandt，他看起来并没有跟他们一样的激情，而是仔细的看着Benji电脑上他们的通缉照片。一分钟后，他突然转过身，左拳愤怒地砸向墙壁，砸出了个大坑，然后一个人跑出他们的房间。Jane和Benji郁闷的看向脚下地面，然后又看向他们的队长，希望知道记下来该怎么做。

Ethan答道，“现在，等着我们的朋友来吧。同时，我们得给Brandt点空间思考。他会没事的。”

三个半小时后，第二只IMF小队抵达，Ethan正和Jane，Benji悄声的交谈，Luther说道，“真开心还能有机会跟你们工作，我的朋友。好久不见了。”

“我也这么觉得，”Ethan一边说道一边同Luther握手。“又见到你真高兴。Benji，Jane，你们认识Luther。这两位特工是Zhen Lei和Declan Gormley。伙计们，你们当然认识Benji了，这位是Jane Carter特工。Will Brandt特工也和我们一队，但他现在更想一个人待会儿。他因为发生的事非常自责。”

“我们最大的敌人是他的老对头。”Benji答道。

三人解释着他们的任务和发生的事，最后，Ethan坚定地说道，“这些不是Brandt的错，但完成我们的任务的同时，洗清我们的名誉，找到拿下Dimitri的方法，他不应该这样看问题。Dimitri想要杀了Will，他怕我们会因为他遭受连累。无论如何，我们得保护他，即使那意味着我们得从他自己手里保护他自己（even if that means we protect him from himself）。”

TBC

最后一句简直戳爆我了，大爱这样的Ethan啊。

Jane姐真温柔~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brandt呆不下去了，他走出工厂想要静一静。后半夜，Brandt终于带着在当地卖俄国小吃的小车上的食物回来了。

Ethan看了看他的朋友说道，“你知道，你不应该再冒险出现在公共区域。不管什么原因。”

Brandt点点头回答，“是的，我知道，不过不用担心。买食物的地方附近不会有人认出我。我需要静一静，被困在这儿一点用都没有。”

“好吧，谢谢你买吃的了。”Ethan答道。“Brandt，你还记得Luther，这是Zhen Lei特工和Declan Gormley特工。大家伙儿，Will Brandt特工。”

“很荣幸见到你。”Declan说话的英国口音比Benji还重。“Ethan跟我们讲过你的分析才能；印象深刻啊。”

Will回答道，“谢了。也听说过你的丰功伟绩。你们所有人都有份。”

Benji挤进Brandt和Declan中间问道，“你回来的路上就没看到美国口味的食物，是不是Brandt？不是我不感激你带回来的食物比我们买回来的一点滋味没有尝起来跟垃圾似的食物要好吃的多的多，但是这东西还是难吃的让我心抽抽。”

Ethan笑了，“开心点儿吃下去吧，Benji。还不错的。以后还是有机会安慰你抽抽的心。”

Brandt转向Ethan问道，“你和Vasiliy谈过了吗？你从他那里挖到能让我们用来找到Dimitri和其他人的信息了吗？我们怎么会不在第一时间知道他为Vasiliy工作？我们应该……”

“放松，Will。”Ethan答道。“Benji追踪了所有已知的线索，但不知是何原因，以前，要不就是现在，根本没有证据Dimitri在他那里领工资。我们根本不可能知道他们会扯到一起。Luther和我都试着跟Vasiliy交谈，但他就是不说，至少不跟我们说。他说他只会跟你谈。”

“他想跟我谈？”Brandt惊讶的问道。“我不能这么做。如果我进去，只会惹火他然后我们就一点线索都没有了。他到底为什么想跟我谈？”

Benji回答道，“我才是因为你从射击点范围内都敢绑架他的行动让他刮目相看。”

Ethan也同意这种看法，“Benji说的应该就是对的。我知道你能找到我们需要的信息，Brandt。你是个参谋。他撒谎的话你一眼就能看出来。你比我也更能控制脾气。”

“我能作证这是真的。”Luther插嘴。

“好吧，”Brandt最终还是答应了，Ethan走到Vasiliy被关着的房间门口。

Ethan说道，“别让这个混蛋误导你。我敢肯定他会这么做。”

Will走向前又停下来，转身面对Ethan。“你为什么对我有这么大信心，Ethan。我是说，我只是个普通的IMF特工；没什么特殊，但是这一次，我毁了整个行动，就跟之前在克罗地亚那次一样。”

“你得学会对自己释怀，”Ethan说。“我信任你是因为你是这个小队非常有价值的成员，而且你也一次又一次的证明了你自己的价值。这次行动你什么都没毁掉，Brandt。就跟我之前跟你讲的一样，Dimitri的出现不是你的错，任务也仍在继续，但有了你的信息，我们因为你抓到了Vasiliy。现在我们要做的就是找到Dimitri和Vasiliy其余的手下，把他们带到这里，然后回家。”

“这就没了？”Brandt讽刺的说道，Ethan大笑起来。“我会做到的。”

Ethan点点头，Brandt转身走进屋子。他一进来，Andrei Vasiliy从座位上抬头，看着Brandt嘻嘻的笑了。Brandt沉默的盯着他的囚犯踱步绕圈，最后他停在男人的面前。

Vasiliy先出声，“所以，你到底是谁，Will Brandt特工？我是说，除了身为IMF的一名特工和我的好朋友的前搭档。在你的朋友闯进来打断我们的谈话之前，Dimitri都没机会给我介绍你呢。”

Brandt回答道，“我是谁并不重要。我不是跑来和你闲聊的。我想知道你是怎么认识Dimitri Romanov,而我们的技术人员为什么在你的资料中找不到他。”

“也许那是因为你们的技术人员太逊了，”Vasiliy回答。“Dimitri是真的家人；我的侄子，但他的爸爸抛弃了他而我抚养了他。我只是很低调，就算他爸爸和我一起做生意。我的兄弟被杀了，Dimitri成为我的左右手，但并不是台面上的。是他提出要加入IMF的主意，加入这个世界上权力最大的情报机构，这样我们就有机会接近各种秘密。很明显，直到你，Brandt特工，扳倒了他。我让我的人伪造了他的死亡好救他。”

“我明白你告诉我这些是因为你觉得你的侄子和你的其他手下会杀掉我和我的朋友们再救出你，这样你就能继续你的竞选计划了，但是我告诉你，你错了。”Will坚定的说。“你完蛋了，Andrei。”

男人回答道，“我恐怕你才是错的那个人，我的朋友。你的朋友们会死掉，然后Dimitri会享受杀掉你的乐趣。他会很开心的。”


	7. Chapter 7

与此同时。

 

Fyedka独自坐在黑暗的房间中，自从他们到达这个鬼知道是什么地方就没再管他。他又饿又不舒服，但至少不用带在轿车后备厢里他就谢天谢地了，他的老板最开始就被塞进去了。

 

就在男孩儿试着思考逃跑的方法的时候，门突然开了，他在餐馆看到的小队中的女人走进来，身后跟着另一个女人，他觉得比前一个更漂亮。在他们的手中，他看见她们拿着些什么，从闻到的味道来看，他觉得她们终于给他带吃的了。

 

第二个他看见的女人先开口说话，“那么，这就是那个年轻人了，他的父亲派我们带他回家？他为什么在这里被绑着？他这个样子肯定没法吃东西了。”

 

Jane回答道，“他这样是因为他没我们想的那么无辜，而且他非常不合作，但是我发现我们也不能饿着他，要不他父亲绝对不会履行协议。你想吃点东西再喝点水吗，

Fyedka？”

 

“你们到底是谁，为什么你们这么对我我还要帮你们？”男孩儿郁闷的说。

 

“我叫做Lei，

”亚裔女性说道。“这是我的朋友，Jane。我们保证我们只是想做对每个人最有益的事情。你的父亲很爱你，他想要你回家和他在一起。

”

 

Fyedka最终还是拿起食物和一瓶水开始吃，一边回答，“我父亲真是没法更加关心我了。他唯一在乎的就是工作和对一个好人的憎恶。他总是忽视我。”

 

Jane开口说道，“也许咋子你看来是这样的，

Fyedka，但是我们都知道你父亲真的非常爱你。要不然你以为他为什么让我们带你回家？如果他不在乎你你以为他会这么费劲吗？你口中的好人是一个恶魔，他给你洗脑了，你已经不能分辨真相了。他扭曲了你父亲的动机来误导你。”

 

“同时，你的父亲拒绝指认vasiliy，除非我们安全的带你回家。

”Zhen插嘴。“他不会冒险失去你。”

 

“要想拯救你们的人民就一定要扳倒vasiliy，

”Jane继续说道。“你真的想要希特勒的铁血统治发生在整个俄罗斯吗？如果vasiliy当选，这是绝对可能的。”

 

Fyedka摇了摇头回答道，“Andrei没有那么坏。他不会伤害自己的人民的。Dimitri会的。我恨他。我不明白为什么Andrei那么信任他。

”

 

Jane回答道，“Dimitri是Andrei的重要帮手。他们是一伙的。如果你告诉我们怎么找到Dimitri和Vasiliy的其他手下，我们就能阻止他们并且拯救你不变成他们那样的人。”

 

“如果你继续和他们在一起拒绝我们的帮助，那就是后果，Fyedka，

”Zhen说道。“如果你继续让他们操控你你就会变得像他们一样坏。拜托了，帮我们阻止他们吧，这样你就能回家和你父亲在一起后半辈子都过你想要的生活。”

 

“我信任Andrei，

”男孩儿伤心的低头说道。“我真的以为他是我的朋友。我不知道Dimitri现在在哪儿，但我知道几个地方。Andrei有一个很大的地产，他和他的朋友通常都在那儿。还有，如果Dimitri不在那儿，那么他就在市区的酒吧，他总是在那儿玩儿撞球和赌牌。他最喜欢在那儿呆着。

”

 

Jane真诚的说，“非常感谢你，Fyedka。你帮了我们大忙，你父亲会以你为傲的。”

 

他们走出房间回到其他人呆的地方，Ethan问道，“那孩子说了吗？”

 

“他给我们两个可能地点，”Zhen回答。“一个是镇子另一边的房产另一个是Dimitri经常赌牌和玩撞球的市区酒吧。两个听起来可能性都很大。问题是，我们应该去哪一个？”

 

“我们得分开了，”Brandt结束了对Vasiliy的审问走出来。“Vasiliy没什么大用，跟我想的一样。如果我们要找到Dimitri，那就最好同时做，这样他就没时间逃跑到另一个地方了。”

 

Ethan点了点头，“Brandt说得对。这是最明智的行动。Luther，我要你，Declan和Zhen去那处房产拿下Vasiliy的手下。先监视那里，如果Dimitri也在，我要你们马上通知我。我们要一起拿下他。”

 

Benji问道，“我猜这意味着我们余下的人要去酒吧？那不是很危险吗？我是说，他们一看见我们，我们要不是被Vasiliy的手下打死，要不就被警察当成恐怖分子抓起来。”

 

“这就是为什么我们得伪装起来，”Ethan微笑道。“Brandt，Jane和我会戴面具，而你Benji，会呆在汽车里控场用电脑监控。我们都会带着摄像机。如果发生意外，你就冲进来帮我们。”

 

“完美，”技术员说道。“那你们要伪装成谁呢？看着我的眼睛对我说，Ethan，你不是要装成Vasiliy吧？我是说，你要怎么跟他的手下说你是怎么逃出来的？

”

 

过了一会儿，Brandt突然开口。“如果拿我当诱饵呢？”

 

Ethan摇头说道，“没门儿。我们不会为了拿下他就赌上你的性命。”

 

“拿下Dimitri就已经赌上我的命了，

”will坚定的说。“为了完成每一个任务，我们都在赌上自己的性命。当Dimitri，Vasiliy和他们的手下在场时我们都不知道酒吧老板是否允许其他人也进入酒吧。我是说，如果Dimitri不在那就让Luther，zhen和Declan监视那里，让他们随后和我们在酒吧汇合。如果他在，我们就照计划行事。他们可以在汽车里和Benji等着，打斗发生时就进来。”

 

“再问一句，Ethan怎么作为Vasiliy解释他是怎么逃出来的。

”Benji问道。

 

Ethan回答，“Vasiliy可以说他弄松了绑着他的绳子，打倒了技术员偷了他的枪，偷袭并敲昏了Brandt，最终利用他作为人质从我们这儿逃了出来，他雇佣了几个黑帮成员带着Brandt一起逃了出来。Luther，你和zhen作为我们的武力值。我不喜欢这个计划，太危险了，特别是对你来说，Brandt，因为Dimitri作为我们曾经的医院很有可能会看穿我们，但我不觉得我们有很多选择。”

 

Brandt严肃的回答，“我想这么做，Ethan。我会没事的。”

 

“Fyedka怎么办？

”Jane问道。“没有他Dimitri会怀疑我们的。”

 

“你可以说你逃出来时干掉了他这样他就不会威胁到你了。”Benji回答。

 

Ethan点点头最终回应道，“很好，我们有计划了。开始行动吧。”

 

所有人都走开去做准备，Brandt经过Benji说道，“我需要点儿帮助，Benji。如果我作为人质，被袭击还敲晕了，那我看起来真得这样。你不会有假血吧？”

 

“我就是这么机智，”Benji笑道。“好主意。”


End file.
